Gone
by werewolflovar
Summary: Jake's new imprint finds herself all alone in a dark house one night... ONESHOT


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, but if I did Jacob would've ended up with Bella and Edward wouldn't be such a pasty pan_sy.**

**Okay, I wouldn't call this a Twilight FanFic, so much as a Spin-Off really. This is really more of my way of testing the waters for any future story I may post, so feedback is desperately needed! If I had to guess, I'd say this is after Eclipse (in a world where Breaking Dawn never happened) and Jake has come to terms with Bella's decision, and moved on. He imprinted on the as yet nameless narrator of this story. This came to me after I had a scary dream and woke up to find myself all alone in a dark house in the wee hours of the morning. It was quite disturbing. Anyway, all comments and criticisms are welcome. So love it or hate it... Here it is!**

I jolted straight up, panting and sweating, twisted in my cotton sheets. I blinked a few times trying to clear

my mind of the newest in a string of nightmares. I remembered rushing water, a strange misshapen cannibal, and Jacob in a fiery crash. My worst dream yet. I slid my hand across the covers, looking for the warm safety of his tough. But he wasn't' there to find. I shook my head, mildly frustrated that they were gone again. I suppose they didn't realize the danger was gone as well. I laid back down, breathing deeply, trying to slow my racing heart, but every time I shut my eyes, I was sucked right back into the nightmare. I gave up on sleep after watching my fiancée die three more times. I threw the sheets off of me and stole a peek at the clock. 3:52 a.m. I'd only gotten about four hours of sleep, and I definitely felt it. Suddenly cold, I pulled on a fitted black tee shirt and some dark blue jeans, and trudged down the dim hallway. At the end of the hall sat a modest living room with a couch, love seat, two end tables, and a small entertainment center. Attached to the living room is a small kitchen with a table surrounded by windows that peered into a forest spilling out in every direction. I poured myself a cup of black coffee that he'd left to brew before he met the others, as his way of apologizing for his absence. Just as I sat back in one of the chairs, I heard a rustling in the woods near our house followed by scratching. My heart leaped in my chest, and I sat frozen for a second. That second was all it took for me to realize that I was completely alone in a dark house in the woods with no protection. So with that unnerving though, I ran for the bedroom and threw open the closet door. On the top shelf, behind a dozen or so books, my fingers brushed against the cold metal I was looking for. With one sidelong glance cast down the hall, I grabbed, loaded, and tucked it in the back of my jeans as quickly as my shaking hands would allow. In this weird, supernatural part of the country, I'm not entire sure of what a gun would give me in terms of protection, but it supplied me with some security at very least. Armed a jittery, I quietly made my way into the kitchen to retrieve my steaming mug and move into the living room. I lounged on the couch, flipping through the cable channels, growing more frustrated with every infomercial I saw. Mostly they were get rich/thin quick schemes and a few household products that were to good to be true. Three cups of coffee and twenty two infomercials later, I decided to get up and actually do something. So I cleaned both our bedroom and the guest room, scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen, and straightened and dusted the living room. When I had finished I looked at the clock again-it was flashing 5:02. I wondered if I were to walk outside and yell for him loud enough, would he come home? Probably, but upon further reflection, I decided there was no way in hell I was taking a single step out of this house before the sun came up. Especially not to do so in a way that would attract the attention of whatever was bustling around in the woods outside my kitchen. I sat for a while complexly engrossed by an advertisement for a knife, until I came to realize that I was absolutely starving. It also occurred to me that in only two or so hours I'd have a handful of ravenous wolves come barging through the door. So why not get a jump start on breakfast? Taste-testing as I went, I made blueberry muffins, cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs and juicy bacon, French toast, thick fluffy chocolate-chip pancakes, and put tons of fresh fruit in bowls and arranged everything neatly on the kitchen counters. After I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and washed a few pots and bowls, I saw that the clock on the oven claimed I'd only wasted an hour and a half. The first rays of morning flooded over the tree line and into my kitchen. I sighed, tired but wired, knowing that I didn't have time to go back to bed even if I were able to. So I settled for eating a piece of French toast on the love seat with a frosty glass of orange juice and let the warm mouth-watering aroma melt me. Despite extreme fatigue, life was pretty perfect right now. Finally comforted and at peace, I slipped into something like sleep… for about twenty minutes.

"Hey, babe, you up?" Jake called as he and Jared busted through the door, laughing loudly. Slowly, and for the second time in four hours, I was suddenly and unpleasantly lurched into consciousness.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'm up." I said and chugged the last of my juice to help me shake off the fog of slumber.

"Dude, it smells like heaven in here!" Seth pushed past the others into the kitchen.

I laughed, "Help yourself. Believe me; there's plenty." Jake walked over to me and wrapped me in a bear hug, kissing me good morning.

"Sorry, it was important." He whispered, his soft lips brushing mine with every word.

I pulled back, finding it hard to concentrate when he did that.

"Sure sure, " I mocked, quoting him, "I totally loved waking up alone in a dark house, and not being able to fall back asleep." I smiled to let him know I was messing with him, and followed everyone into the kitchen.

"Kim, Sam, and Emily are on their way." Jared said in between mouthfuls of pancakes and bacon.

"Then make sure to leave them some. I only made enough to feed three armies, not an entire pack of werewolves."

They laughed, and I walked around pouring everyone orange juice, coffee, or milk.

"Uh, hon," Jake came up behind me an put his hands on my hips, "can I ask why you have a pistol?" I felt him pull the gun from my jeans.

"Like I said, I woke up alone after an extremely disturbing dream, and heard some rustling in the woods. It was just a precaution. Can I have my gun back?"

"Ooooohh, you'd better watch out Jake, she's armed and dangerous." Quil joked.

"And unlike him," I gestured to my dashing husband-to-be, "I know how to handle my gun." I took back the pistol, ejected the magazine and set it on the counter. The guys burst into laughter and a chorus of "BURNNNN"s erupted from behind me. Jacob smirked, but didn't say anything 'cuz we both knew that wasn't exactly true. He kissed my forehead and made his plate.

Seeing everyone laughing and having a good time, I took the chance to lay back down on the couch, easily finding sleep because my superhero was home.

**So there you have it! Thank you so much for your time:) BTW: The noises the narrator heard outside the window was Jake in all his wolfy glory checking on her because he saw the light on. I didn't see a place to work that into the dialog but wanted to make sure that point got across. R&R please! Bitte! Por favor! (Those are the only languages I know...) Please and thank you3**


End file.
